Saving Young Justice!
by naturegirl11432
Summary: Yj being canceled? Heres stuff to do to save it!
1. ways to save YJ

OMG if you hane not heard Young Justice is being cancelled and we have to save it!

Here is cartoon networks adress to send letters

Cartoon Network 1050 Techwood Drive Northwest Atlanta, GA 30318, United States

And here is a link to a website to sign a petion to save it!

petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series

and now here is a little short story to go along with it...

Wally came into the mountain panting with a frighted look on his face which immediately caught the attention of his teammates.

"what's up Baywatch?" Artemis asked getting up from her spot on the coach to stand next to the scared speedster.

the rest of the team joined Artemis next to Wally surrounding him in a circle.

"THE BEST SHOW OF ALL TIME IS BEING CANCELLED!" Wally shouted at the top of his lungs in desperation.

Artemis rolled her eyes "That's what your so worked up about?" she asked annoyed that she had lost her awesome seat on the coach for this stupidity.

"You don't understand WE ARE BEING CANCELLED!" Wally said grasping the archer by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth.

Robin looked surprised at hearing this "you don't mean..." he trailed off the same expression of horror that was on Wally's features taking over his.

Wally nodded letting go of Artemis.

"What do you mean?" Me'gann asked confused.

"People made a show about us and its being cancelled!" Robin said explaining the issue to the Martian girl.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Artemis asked "we don't want people knowing our lives."

Robin shook his head "with out the show we don't exist..." he said in despair.

A look of shock dawned on Artemis's and Me'gann's faces.

Super-Boy saw that this really troubled everyone especially his girlfriend "What can we do?" he asked wanting to know if this could be fixed.

Robin wipped out his computer and the team began to talk about ways to save a show that controlled there lives...

ya so this pretty strange...

thank you to Soul of Paladin for informing me that you can't just have an authors note as a story or it will be deleted.

okay enough talk go save THE BEST SHOW EVER!


	2. me awsome idea to save YJ

Hello i know its surprising to update a story like this but i had an idea on how we cud save yj if u ppl who want yj back cud all either review or pm me y u luv and want it back or stuff like tht i will put it on a letter and send it to the idiots down by cartoon network who canncelled it or as i like to think about it put it on a super long hiatus (optimisum rox BD)

And now a short story to go along with this chappy so its not breaking any rules thanks

PirateNinja for informing me of tht i totally didnt relize but u cud hav been nicer bout it!

So after lots of talk about how a show can control lives (something about parallel universes and all that) The team finally had come up with an genius plan that could not fail!

They had done some research on the show and learned that ALOT of people really liked it, even wrote stories about them but they would figure that out later.

They had decided to get people to write letters to the creators of the show and would make petitions and other stuff that would have to convince the people who made it to continue to air it.

"this better work" robin said slipping a large package filled with letters into a mailbox.

He had his fingers crossed, along with the rest of the team If this didn't work they were basically dead...

So ya i no this is rlly stupid and bad but ppl are being more strict about having stories and not just authors notes so i had to write something and excuse mistakes cuz it was writtwn very quickly and without much care. So ya go write stuff to me and try not to write because its awsome write why and also dont worry about being formall or whatever just write why the show is important to you and i will send a letter so try and get them in soon (although if need be multiple letters will be sent) if any of u peeps out there want to do it go ahead i dont care as long as the show comes back (and u dont HAVE to give me credit but u know... LOL) ( T_T)＼(^-^ )


	3. the letter

Here's what we've all been waiting for! The letter that I will be sending in I just thought I would show it to you gutz so if any one want to make changes or add anything now is the time I will be sending in the letter by the end of the week and that's latest so here it is (and I know this chappy prob breaks some rules but if someone wants to go ahead and (cussing ahead) be a dick who obviously doesn't care for this show and complain and report do just that c if I give a damn but u shud at leat b brave enuff 2 complain not anonymously!) and now on with the letter…

Dear Creators of Young Justice and People who are trying to cancel it,

Please continue this show it is amazing and has inspired me and many of my friends and other people worldwide. It has made many people happy (even with that terribly sad ending you gave us) and I am sure that anyone who has watched it would agree with this. Also the way it was ended was filled with unanswered questions and ended on a cliff-hanger you can't do that to us! Now here are some short letters from other people who agree with me-

Red:O.O! They cancelled YJ?! Why?! It's the best sires I've seen so far on CN, scratch that, the ONLY sires that's good enough... except Adventure Time. Off topic. I really want to get this show back!

Guest: Please I loved the show please try to bring it back and not cancel it.

angel grayson: Young Justice is/was the best show ever and I'd go to the ends of the earth to see it I was in tears when I heard it had been canceled it's been at times the only thing in my life I had to look forward to I've no friend and am bullied everyday and young justice was like my escape with it gone I'm not sure what I'll do.

Awesomenaruto: Young Justice is amazing! I love everything about it! From the character personalities, the drama, the animation, the storyline, the action, the romance, just everything! Also, in my opinion, you can't end a show like Young Justice with one of the main characters dying! In my opinion, this show is one of the best ones that Cartoon Network has aired in a long time, possibly since  
Teen Titans.

See What you are doing to people by cancelling this amazing show so please, please, please don't cancel it and bring it back!

And thts the letter I know I changed some of the things u guyz wrote to me I was just trying to make it fit better but if there are any issues just tell me and il change it and if u want u can still send in stuff but im tryingto send the letter soon becuz I'v heard rumor of a meeting taking place weather or not they r actually cancelling it so ya thx


End file.
